Marianne Armitage
Marianne Armitage is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 horror movie Get Out. She is a member of the Order of the Coagula and the former matriarch of the Armitage Family. She was portrayed by Betty Gabriel (when possessing Georgina) and an unknown actress as her original body. Biography Past Marianne is the wife of Roman Armitage, the mother of Dean Armitage, the mother-in-law of Missy Armitage, and the grandmother of Rose and Jeremy Armitage. After learning that Roman lost in the 1936 Olympics to the famous Jesse Owens, Marianne shared Roman's hatred towards black people and became a member the Order of the Coagula for her husband to perfect a process - kidnapping black people in order to brainwash them and to implant the brains of old relatives and friends into the bodies of the far younger and fitter black people. As Roman and Marianne grew old, Dean (taking over as the new leader of the Order) used the body of a lured in Georgina for the new vessel for the elderly Marianne-who then, at least during the weekends Rose would bring home potential hosts she had honey trapped as supposed lovers, would play the role of the family housekeeper. Meeting Chris As Rose took her boyfriend Chris Washington as the next target for her family's operations, Marianne greeted herself as Georgina to him and that she spied over his phone, which startled him for a moment. She apologizes for the inconvenience before laughing over at Chris' statement over the majority of white people living near the Armitage mansion before leaving. Despite Marianne's condolences, Chris finds himself uncomfortable with Marianne's behaviour, quietly saying to himself that the bitch is crazy. Trapping Chris As Chris finally learns about the Order's true intentions before being captured, Dean and Jeremy took Chris into the basement where they tie him to a chair. They start a videotape in which Roman (in his old body) explains the brain transplant procedure developed by his family and that he took Walter's body as his new vessel. Despite being unaware that Marianne also took Georgina's body as a vessel, Chris realizes that Rose deliberately lured him into the home of her family so that Dean and Missy can capture him and to "sell" his body to one of their elder friends (a blind artist) whose mind will be transplanted into Chris' body. Death Fortunately, Chris was able to free himself before killing Dean, Missy, and Jeremy. As Chris attempts to escape in a car, he accidentally hits Georgina and decides to bring her along out of guilt. However, Chris soon realizes too late that Marianne is actually controlling Georgina's body and wants to kill him to avenge her family and ruining their house. This resulted in a scuffle between the two which caused the car to crash, ultimately killing Georgina/Marianne. Roman and Rose would later meet Marianne's fate after Chris frees Walter from his trance with a camera flash, resulting Walter to fatally shoot Rose and himself, ending the Armitage family's plans for good. Trivia * A theory exists in which Georgina was fighting to regain control and came close multiple times. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females